Love Reunited
by Serena Goodkey
Summary: One Shot  CCDM and implied CCHP. One brief meeting between the former Deatheater and the famous Auror can change not only their lives, but another's... significatly. Read and Review!


This was posted quite some time ago and I read through it and realized I had some mistakes. So i redid it and hopefully it's more to your liking.

One-shot

_Love Reunited._

* * *

She was a famous powerful auror. Skilled, smart, and gorgeous she was. Perfect some people said. Long sleek black hair, large almond eyes she had. The perfect Asian face, many commented on seeing her front page on the Daily Prophet.

He was a sarcastic evil person. He, a pureblood Slytherin who was to follow in his father's footsteps but he relented and never did. Luckily his father had died at the hands of his master and hadn't wanted anything else to do with the dishonorable family. So he was physically safe. Emotionally? Never, as he stared up at her

_Sitting by Potter!_ Draco mused. _The One who has finally defeated the Dark Lord_. He glared at his rival and moved his gaze to the girl he know oh so well. He was at an Auror's conference in downtown London. This was his last chance to see her before he left, never to catch a glimpse of her again. He took notice of the way she answered the questions. Her dark hair swaying side to side as she shook her head no. Draco observed her as she sat there being asked numerous of questions by the reporters.

Draco tuned out the questions asked and the answers she gave back out. He only needed to see her face. The shimmer in her brown eyes once again.

"Have you found your true love?" one of the nosy reporters asked after a while. Draco's blond head shot up as he had ducked down, when she turned his way, to have her recognize him. He watched her intently.

After a long pause, she answered softly. "Yes I have." Quills on parchment scribbled to have this juicy piece of information recorded down for the next morning's paper. Draco's heart sank, she had probably moved on in all these years since they had ended it. _Probably that Potter who's still been crushing on her all these years!_

"Who is it?" someone from the crowd asked her. She sat there staring off into space remembering.

Flashback

_Running in a meadow filled with gorgeous flowers, butterflies soaring in the air. Two little children who could be no older than six were running through the peaceful garden._

_When the little girl tripped and fell, she had started to cry. The blond boy ran back to his best friend and glanced at her knee and wrinkled his node in disgust. "Ewwwww! It's bleeding and look, there's mud all around it too." he commented which only made the little girl cry harder. You would never believe that the girl was one year older than the boy. _

_Draco sighed and started to tear his shirt so he could bandage her knee. Despite his efforts, he just couldn't rip his shirt. "Fine." he said. "Guess I'll have to carry you back home then." and with that he heaved her on his back giving the light girl a piggyback ride all the way back to Malfoy Manor. _

End of flashback

"Miss Chang?" a reporter interrupted her thoughts. Cho Chang glanced at him. "Umm…sorry what was the question?" she asked after her dazed out moment.

"Who is your true love?" someone answered for her.

Cho looked at the crowd, who were all listening eagerly for her to answer. "I still love him after all he's done to me." She said softly, making people lean in to hear. "I have no clue where he is now or if he's even still alive. I haven't seen him in four years ever since I graduated as an Auror." She said finally after a significant long pause. A couple of tears fell from her eyes. "Don't think I will ever again." she ended.

Harry James Potter, the one who had defeated the Dark Lord, not even a year ago, now another famous Auror looked crestfallen. Deep down, he had secretly hoped that Cho would reclaim her love for him after they had just recently broken up, for Cho had said she was in love with her Hogwarts sweetheart whom Harry despised. But Harry knew better to hope for Cho to like him, Cho, and her former Hogwarts sweetheart were a, well he wouldn't say a perfect couple, but they did shock many of the staff and students at the time.

A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin? Not very surprising, since Ravenclaw and Slytherin were the closest to the Slytherin house. But a very likely Deatheater still at school and an in-training Auror? Honestly, this caused much scandal in the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic had even considered on firing Cho and refusing to let her finish her training process, in fear she was under the Imperious Curse by her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. But Dumbledore had helped her out, and she received her Auror certificate and became the best around.

Flashback

"_Let's go Harry. Come on! Someone's going to ask her out to the Halloween dance if you don't mate!" Exclaimed Ronald Weasley, back in their 6__th__ year._

_Harry shook his head. "What if she rejects me?" he said. That was his biggest fear, being rejected by the most popular and prettiest girl in the school. Being the Boy Who Lived didn't help in asking girls out to dances, Harry wished it did sometimes though._

_The two walked down the corridor to head to their Care of Magical Creatures class when they spotted a familiar pale blonde head sitting on the grass with a girl in long black hair, that trailed past her shoulders._

"_Looks like Malfoy has another girlfriend!" Ron observed. He laughed as Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy's former girlfriend, stalked by and shot the sitting couple a death glare._

"_Wonder who it is?" Harry asked curiously. Even though he hated Malfoy with a passion, he couldn't but help notice that many girls fawned over the Slytherin, even though the entire school knew he was associated with Deatheaters._

_A familiar laugh echoed across the field and Harry spun around, looking for the source. He knew that laugh, the laugh that he had wanted to hear for ages. The laughing of his crush, Cho Chang. The black haired girl had gotten up and turned around and so did Draco Malfoy. He shot a smirk at them which caused the Ravenclaw to turn around. She flashed a smile at them and hit Draco playfully in the arm. "Don't be mean Draco!" Her voice drifted to the two stunned Gryffindors. _

_Draco made a face at her. Cho laughed and looked at Hagrid, their professor for their lesson, who was calling his class in to learn about some other dangerous creature, which they shouldn't be covering for their age. The blond sighed and gave a careless glance at his Care of Magical Creatures teacher and turned to Cho. She tippy-toed and gave a brief kiss to Draco, who hugged her tightly, she pulled away. "I'll see you later!" she strolled away, past Ron and Harry, gave them a smile and walked into the castle._

_Ron turned to look at his best friend. "No way…No fricken way" he said slowly. "Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy?" he said._

_Harry couldn't believe it. The girl he had been crushing on for almost three years now…was going out with his worst enemy. A Deatheater no less. He could feel tears starting to well up and blinked them away. "Yeah." He said gently and they headed to attend their class._

End of flashback

"Harry?" Cho gently nudged him with her elbow. She was finally done with the tiring interview and it was Harry's turn with the nosy reporters. Cho excused herself and grabbed her purse, which was sitting on the table and exited the room. Once outside, she slumped against the wall. This interview was the most painful one she had ever had to go through. Mostly emotionally pain, of course. Why couldn't the reporters just stick to the whole reason they were there? Asking how they captured one of the last supporters of Voldemort that had been in hiding for a couple months now. Why did they have to go on to her personal life?

Tears ran down her cheeks, dripping on the snow. The cold wind bit her face as it blew falling snowflakes at her. She slid down the wall and sat in the snow. One of the most powerful Aurors, weeping outside the Ministry of Magic reporting house.

Flashback

"_Draco?" she called. Cho was scared; he had never left her this way before. She knew he was a Deatheater and people around her were always in immediate danger. But she couldn't keep away. It was maybe the meanness in him sometimes, or maybe he didn't treat her like everyone else did. A china doll ready to break any moment. Cho had gotten sick of it and needed someone that would treat her normally._

_Cho called his name again to no avail. They had been lying on the couch, falling asleep in each others arm when Cho realized his arms weren't around her anymore. She had quickly gotten up and searched the Slytherin common room, having convinced herself that he had left to go to the loo or something like that._

_She checked and even asked Pansy Parkinson where he was. Even she had no clue…and she was a stalker of Draco! Cho entered his dormitory and sat on his bed worried, waiting up for him. _

_A few hours later, someone entered the sixth year dorm. She quickly stood up ready to tell Draco off for disappearing for so long and stopped in her horror. It wasn't Draco…instead it was his father, Lucius Malfoy. _

_He sneered at her. "So you're the one!" he snarled at her. Cho gave him a confused glance. "You're the cause of why Draco has not been fulfilling his deeds as a Deatheater. He was supposed to come and report to me tonight on how he was doing. And he didn't show up!" he said softly, in a dangerous voice._

_He glared at her and pushed her onto the bed. "You're the reason why my son is a complete failure. All he can think about is you, you, you!" he raised his voice._

"_Well, Miss Chang. I have bad news to break to you." He laughed for a moment before continuing on. "This whole relationship was a joke. One of our father – son bets, which went too far." Lucius Malfoy grinned. "He betted me that he could get any girl he wanted at Hogwarts and I guess he chose you. Shame. You're such a pretty little thing and a pureblood too, too bad Draco put to much effort in trying to win this bet with me than do his other tasks I set him. As his father, it's my duty tonight to end this bet. He was supposed to tell you this himself…at the dance you Hogwart students have but too bad for him, and I guess he misses out on the fun of seeing you cry in misery." Lucius Malfoy looked at her and straightened himself up._

"_I suggest you can get out of here and leave my son alone now. The gamble is off so leave him alone. You mean nothing to him." And with that…he left the boy's dormitories._

_Cho sat on Draco's bed, shocked and angry. The third guy she had really liked, maybe even loved at some point, had been using her to win a bet with his father. She sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to process this information, when the door opened again. In came Draco Malfoy. Cho burst into tears and to her horror, Draco rushed up and grabbed hold of her and asked her what was wrong. She finally couldn't stand it anymore and spazzed out at him. "You bloody know what's going on! I can't believe you! How could you ever make a bet with your father like that?" she glared at him, and smacked him round across the face, leaving a red blotch on his pale cheek. She stomped out of the room, trying to tear the image of Draco's hurt and confused face out of her mind. _

_Cho had never talked to him again. He would send her letters daily asking her what he had done, showering her with expensive gifts that she had chucked at him in the Great Hall. Glaring at him when she had to walk past him to get to class. That was the last day she had ever had contact with Draco Malfoy again._

End of Flashback

Cho sat in the snow for a few minutes, tears still pouring down her face as she remembered, and quickly got up as the door beside her opened. Letting out a tall man, covered in black robes, with a large hood over his head, trying to hide his distinguishable blond head.

She brushed the tears off her face and stumbled on the hem of her dress robes she had worn to the press conference. Cho lurched into the stranger and fell on her backside into the snow. The young man quickly regained his balance although his hood had fallen down, revealing a pale face, with blond, now tousled hair.

Cho sat in the snow, feeling wetness starting to affect her inside clothes she wore, as the snow gently melting around her from her body heat. She immediately got up and brushed the remaining snow off of her. "Sorry about that-"she said, and gazed up at the person she had bumped into. Cho stood there in complete astonishment as she stared at the face she loved and hated at the same time.

"No…this can't be…" she muttered and turned around so she wouldn't have to look at his face. "I can't take this right now!" she yelled and started to run away. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his strong arms.

Draco Malfoy pushed her into a wall of the Ministry building and gave her a fierce passionate kiss, something he had been longing to do again for four years. Cho smacked him across the face and he jerked away. Her lips throbbed as she put her hand to her mouth. She missed him so bad, his kissing, his fierceness, his personality, and just everything about him. "Why are you here?" she whispered. Cho could smell him, the wetness of his robes from the falling and melting snow, his soap he used, a faint scent of aftershave and the shampoo.

He looked at her, with those pale grey eyes. "I had to come and see you again." He said and looked down.

"Why?" she questioned. "You're the one who broke up with me! Having a hard time letting go?" she shot at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I broke up with you? What the hell is going through that brain of yours?" he retorted. "You're the one who ended it!"

Cho furiously shook her head. "No I didn't!"

Draco nodded. "As I recall, you called a couple of vicious names and slapped me round the face. And I do have the pleasure of telling you that I had a disgusting mark on my face for quite a while."

Cho laughed. "You deserved it Malfoy."

"Since when have you called me Malfoy?" Draco sneered at her.

"Ever since I figured out about that bet of yours." She retorted.

"Here we go about that bet!" Draco raised his voice. "What are you talking about? What bet?" he questioned.

"WHAT BET?" Cho yelled. "I THINK YOU WOULD KNOW YOUR OWN BET WITH YOUR FATHER!"

"This is what I'm talking about. We could have sorted these problems years ago if you weren't so stubborn and opened a couple of letters I sent to you in your last year of Hogwarts." Draco glared at the Asian girl. "Didn't you open at least some of them?" he asked desperately.

Cho shook her head. "Me stubborn?!?" she yelled. "What about you? You're a liar." She shot back.

Draco gave Cho a glare. "I'm not a liar!" he retorted. "What proof do you have?" he asked.

Cho clenched her teeth. It was taking all of her willpower she had learned from Auror training not the hex Draco into something unrecognizable. But in training, of course it wasn't Draco, it was the Deatheater. She shook her head slightly, to clear her thoughts and grabbed Draco by the wrist and dragged him down the street. He followed, stumbling on the way; the icy patches on the sidewalks were going to be the death of him one day. Wizarding people stared as the famous Auror was dragging someone down the street towards her apartment. Many shrugged, glad that she finally found some time for a boyfriend. Some were confused; the face of the blond looked so familiar. Draco attempted to wrench his hand from her grasp but she held on tight. He was amazed at her strength and remembered that people had to go through endless training to be strong and fit to pass their Auror test.

Cho pushed open glass doors that led them to a nice cozy lobby. She smiled at the receptionist at the front desk and pushed a button to the elevator, a muggle contraption that even now Draco was accustomed to. As they waited for the lift, Cho ordered Draco to put his hood back up.

He obeyed and raised an eyebrow at her but she shook her head and turned around as the sliding doors swiftly opened. "Cho!" Seamus Finnigan and Ronald Weasley walked out of the elevator and gave their apartment neighbor a smile. "How was the interview?" Seamus asked. "Is Harry still down there?"

Cho smiled as well as she could. "The interview was okay. Same old and yeah, Harry's still down there being questioned." She started to walk off. "I'll see you guys later!" she grabbed the hooded figure by the arm and headed off into the elevator, which elevated upwards.

They stared at her. "Who the hell is that?" Ron asked, curious. Cho rarely had visitors, mostly it was just Seamus, himself and Harry and some old Hogwarts school friends.

Seamus shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know…definitely a guy though." Seamus observed. "Reckon Harry knows about this?" He watched as it was Ron's turn to shrug his shoulders. "Poor bloke, never gotten over her, hasn't moved on at all." Seamus sighed. "Think we should tell him that Cho's bringing a man up to her apartment?" asked Seamus.

The redhead shook his head. "He'll only get more depressed. Let's go find Hermione." Ron said and walked away from the elevator, eager to find his girlfriend. Seamus followed, knowing there was nothing Ron, and he could really do.

Cho turned her keys in the lock and twisted the door handle. She pushed the white oak door open and it revealed a nicely furnished apartment. The walls were light green and the leather couches were white with green pillows to match. On the left revealed a door, obviously leading to Cho's bedroom. A guest room was on the right. In the living room, a few steps behind it, led to the kitchen. Cho took off her soaked dress robes and tossed it on the couch, revealing muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. She headed into the kitchen and started up two cups of hot chocolate for her and Draco.

She took the steaming white cups, set them on the coffee table, and sat on the couch. Draco was still standing by the closed front door, looking around awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Cho looked at him. "I think its time we get this straighten out once and for all." She waved her wand; that she had pulled out of her robes and summoned a Pensive that zoomed out of her room.

Draco watched as Cho swirled the substance with the tip of her wand as the basin sat in her lap. He stepped forward a bit as Cho beckoned to him. "What are you doing?" he asked. He knew that the Pensive was a key thing to remember and knowing what happened that night four years ago. Draco stared at Cho as she concentrated at probing at the surface of the substance.

She sighed and pushed her black hair out of her face. Cho had finally found the right memory and dreaded of going back to relive the pain she had felt that day. But she knew…this would be the night she finally got this fixed, the problem that had been haunting her all these years.

Cho looked up Draco, her eyes betraying all emotion. Filled with worry and pain with a hint of anger, Draco had always been able to tell how she was feeling just by looking at her facial features. He walked closer to her and watched as she gently set the Pensive on the table in front of her and tentatively took Draco's hand, and touched the surface of the substance.

They whirled in the air, falling into the Slytherin dorm. Cho landed on her feet and ignored Draco as he landed on the floor with a thump and gently got up, wincing as he did. He had never gotten used to going back into memories.

Draco brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and stared at the younger girl he had fell in love with, who sitting on his old bed. She sat there looking bored and worried at the same time. The door on their left opened and Draco jumped back in shock as his long deceased father entered the room and cornered Cho. He glared at his father as he watched Lucius yell at Cho and tell her that the whole relationship between her and his son was a joke. A dare. Something that wasn't real.

He gazed at his ex-girlfriend who was standing beside him right now. Cho was pale, gripping onto a desk. She forced herself to look everywhere around the room except her now alone former self and Draco.

Draco looked up as another figure entered the room, a short while later. This time it was himself. He watched in horror as his former self ran up to the crying girl and asked her what was wrong. A resounding smack filled the room. The wooden door opened a fourth time, and for the second time that night someone left the room. Draco watched himself touch his smarting cheek and the air began to swirl in front of him.

The both of them landed in the living room. Cho flopped back onto the couch and determinedly stared at a spot on the wall. "Now you know what happened. Explain yourself." She ordered.

Draco stood there, towering above her. It was so awkward to him. "I—I don't know what to say…" he said quietly.

Cho leapt to her feet. "You don't know what to say? You just saw everything that happened and you don't even have an apology or anything to explain your little dare?" she yelled.

Draco felt his temper rising but knew it wasn't the best time to shout back at her. "I don't know what my father was talking about." He said truthfully.

"What the hell do you know?" Cho shot back loudly. "How do you not know the bet you made with your own father?!?"

"That bet—I have no clue what Father was talking about, ok?" Draco retorted, his voice rising. "I did not know what the heck he was talking about at all!"

Cho glared at him. "Then why would he make it up?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "You wanna go to hell and ask him?" he said sarcastically.

"Why wo—" She was cut off mid-sentence as a knock resounded on the door. They both looked round and Cho hurried to the door, as Draco put his hood back up, which created shadows that made his face undistinguishable.

The door swung open and it revealed Harry Potter standing there looking worried. He smiled anxiously at Cho who was trying to look like everything was alright. "Hey. Is something wrong Cho?" Harry asked, as he glanced at the suspicious hooded figure, looking so out of place in Cho's apartment. "I heard shouting so I thought I would come and check to see if you were alright."

Cho shook her head "I'm fine." She answered and couldn't help let out a little smile. She took a small glance at Harry. Why didn't she ever fall for Harry Potter? Life would be so much simpler right now. There would definitely not be a person she currently wanted to hurt sitting in her living room right now. Cho knew Harry still had a crush on her and she had tried to her best to return it a few months ago but she couldn't bring herself to actually fall for her Auror partner. She had to admit, his kisses were sweet and the way he treated her, like a princess were loveable and Cho knew many others would have married him on the spot…but not her. Cho had broken up with Harry after a few short weeks, claiming she still loved another, which she still did. She sighed and returned to her present state of mind, holding the door open.

Draco glared at his enemy under his hood. He was still so pathetic after all these years. _Trying to be a hero, trying to be the knight in shining amour, trying to save Cho, as if she couldn't take care of herself. Always the same, never changed that Potter._ He thought. "I think Chang can take of herself, without you having to try and save the day Potter." He said out loud, smirking slightly. Draco could never help himself; he always had to have some kind of cheeky retort to satisfy himself.

Harry slowly turned to look at the figure, in the middle of the room. He had thought he would never hear that voice again; the voice that always mocked him throughout his years. The man who stole his girl away from him, the one who had dominated Slytherin house at Hogwarts, well he thought he did anyways. "Draco Malfoy?" he whispered, trying not to believe it. Maybe it was a trick; maybe someone else that just had a similar voice like him.

Cho turned and frowned at her guest who was comfortably leaning against her couch. "Draco Malfoy, you can never keep your mouth shut can you?" she said irritably.

Harry looked at her. His worse fears confirmed. He had returned, returned to take Cho even further away from him, if that was possible. "What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily. "I thought you were in hiding." He glared at the still hooded figure, his anger getting the best of him. He had half a mind to order Malfoy that he was under arrest.

Cho dragged Harry out of the doorway and shut the door firmly. She didn't know what to do when she turned around. Two guys that claimed their love for her…well one for sure did; the other…she still had to sort that problem out. Staring at both of them, she turned to Harry. "I know…he's supposed to be in hiding but he never did anything bad…did he?" she said quietly, turning to Draco, with a questioning look on her face. She knew that look of Harry's, it was always the calm, but serious look he had whenever they were going to duel with a still loyal Deatheater.

Draco looked at Cho. "Actually, for Potter's information, I wasn't really in hiding from the Ministry…" He trailed off. "I was more hiding from my Father actually." He continued in a softer voice.

Cho's face softened, this was the Draco only she had gotten to see. The softer, more timid side of him. Never in her life had she thought she would fall for someone like Draco Malfoy. Knowing that he was cruel and rude and practically an apprentice Deatheater back in the day. She had always thought she would date someone sweet, someone who would love her no matter what…like Harry Potter. Cho would have never guessed that Draco Malfoy could be sweet and had loved her no matter what.

Harry looked at his long time enemy. "So why didn't you come back to Hogwarts or asked Dumbledore for help? Why did you waste all this time in hiding when your father died months ago?" he shot at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "After half of Hogwarts wanted to murder me for 'breaking up' Cho?" he said, with an emphasis on the words, breaking up. "You really thought I was going to return?" he paused. "All of you thought I had lied and betrayed the Order of the Phoenix, I couldn't go back. I was surprised it wasn't on the front page of the Daily Prophet." He sneered. "Malfoy betrays the Light Side." He said sarcastically.

Cho sighed. This was the side everyone saw; the sarcastic, cruel, and sneering side of him. She looked at Harry, wondering what his thoughts were.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, I trust Cho's judgment…but that's about it." He finally replied. "One wrong move and you'll be sent to Azkaban." He warned.

Draco laughed dryly. "The way I'm living right now is worse than Azkaban." He said.

Cho looked at Draco, horrified. There was no way the lifestyle he was holding now could be anything near as worse as being cooped up with Deatheaters. They were horrible; even though Cho saw them everything she and the other Aurors captured someone they still gave her the creeps. How could they not? The rotting flesh on their hands, the hooded faces, the memories that Cho had to relive time after time, it was the worst feeling she could ever have.

"Can we go back to the subject we were talking about before Mr. Hero came in?" Draco asked Cho, not even sparing a glance at Harry as he called him another name.

Harry looked at Cho and sighed. "I'll be in my apartment if you need me, just yell my name." he looked resigned and exited the door, shutting it behind him and leaned against the wall, pausing before entering his apartment next door. He needed time to think. Harry didn't want to lose Cho yet again, but he knew there was no stopping it. Unless Draco Malfoy died, there would no way that Cho would ever be in his arms again…not as a lover anyways. As a friend, always. But he didn't want only the friendly side of Cho, he wanted all of her. Harry wanted the love Cho had for Draco, even though Malfoy had broken her heart. Casting a last look at the closed door, wondering what ever happened in that would decide the rest of his life, he sighed yet again. Turning the key in his lock, he entered his apartment alone.

Cho turned back to Draco and picked up where they had left off, when Harry was gone. "Why would your father lie to me then?" she said heavily, her anger was picking up again but all the emotional upheaval was tiring her.

"Because I wasn't doing what he wanted me to do," Draco replied, he held up a hand as Cho opened her mouth, most likely to retort back. "I was supposed to do some Apprentice Deatheater work for my father…but I was always with you and I kept on putting it off because I would spend the night with you gazing at the stars or doing something with you. My father had ordered me to report to him the night before he barged into the castle but I didn't go. I was on a Hogsmeade date with you." He trailed off, remembering that night.

Flashback

_It was snowing that night, lights shone from the many shops and houses in Hogsmeade. There were the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's Joke Shop brightly lit up. Students and teachers were lining out the door to get in to get a drink and warm them up. It was a warm December night, Christmas Eve to be exact, although gentle snowflakes fell from the sky and landed on a happy couple's head. Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy were hand in hand and walking down the street, waving to their friends and flashing each other happy smiles. _

_They hung outside the shop windows and peered in gazing at all the Christmas decorations that were hung up whether by hand or by magic, it looked spectacular. _

"_I really liked the Christmas present you gave me." Cho squeezed Draco's hand and peered up at him. Even with her one inch heels, Draco was still an inch tall than her. It was infuriating but there was no way that Cho was going to wear two inch boots in the snow._

_Draco smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Your welcome." He had given her a little thing. Who knew this silvery necklace with a heart charm dangling from it could make Cho so happy. Sure, it had there initials engraved on the back and a small picture of them two in the summer placed in the tiny picture holder but it wasn't no expensive diamond or fancy jewelry. But then he had loved Cho's Christmas which was just as simple, if not simpler. A black and green dress robe with a green Chinese dragon embroidered on the side of his chest and the tail running down the length of his right arm. Only the snow and the possible fate of ruining it had stopped him from wearing it that night. _

_They continued walking down the shoveled pathway and entered the Three Broomsticks for the continuation of their Christmas Eve date._

End of Flashback

Cho blushed as she thought of that night. It had been such a romantic date for the two. All their friends had finally accepted the fact that they were dating people from different houses and they weren't going to change it for them. "So you didn't show up for the meeting with your father?" she asked him softly.

He shook his head. "Nope. I disobeyed him that's why he came to you and tried to hurt you instead." He slowly looked up at her. "I'm sorry for my father's actions. I swear that I never intended to hurt you. That the dare wasn't a dare, just some crazy nonsense my father made up to hurt you." Cho knew it was going to be the biggest apology she would ever get from him about this issue. Even though he knew he was wrong, the Malfoy pride still stood in the way.

Cho looked at the pale grey eyes. Searching for the truth in his face. This was no easy task. All the Malfoys had early on learned that showing emotion was the first sign of weakness. She stared at him for a while. Cho didn't know what to do. Could they make up? Be like what they were years ago? Or should she not trust him, send him out of her life forever, her heart was on the line again. Never had she experienced these emotions before, not even in her line of duty as an Auror. Betrayal, anger, lust, happiness and most important of all, love.

Did she love him? She questioned herself. _Of course you do. Even a blind person can see that._ She sighed, she knew why she was withdrawing and thinking it over more than she should have. It was because she was scared to take the risk, scared of losing again, scared of having her heart shatter into pieces. It was never like this with Harry. Once you dated him, it was forever. No questions asked about whether he was cheating on you or even if he loved you. He proved it in every way. But maybe that was why the reason Cho couldn't love him as much as she did with Draco. She needed excitement and drama in her life not the boring 'I love you. I love you.' relationship she had had with Harry. Although she knew that she enjoyed some of those moments she needed something different, unique and more suitable to her and the only person to give that to her was the man sitting in front of her. Draco Malfoy.

He never broke eye contact with her once as they stared at each other across the room. He watched with anxiety as he read the emotions that fluttered across her face. Draco saw the hurt, the pain, and the hope in her eyes. He stood and walked closer to her, daring himself to see how close he could get before she snapped. Hopefully in the good way, where she hugged him and cried and said she forgave him and everything would be alright again or there was the uglier way. The way that seemed more possible, the way that would lead to maybe another resounding smack in the face and him being kicked out the door.

Cho watched as he neared her. Hope filled her heart as she gazed up at him. He was still a bit taller than her; sadly they had not grown whatsoever since their school years. Her heart fluttered as she stared into his face. His cold features that only seemed to warm up to her. She finally broke after a couple of seconds and flung herself at him, tears falling down her face.

He stumbled back a bit as she threw herself into him. He hugged her desperately, never wanting to let go. Draco buried his face in her hair, smelling the vanilla perfume she used nowadays. It suited her so much. He pulled back and gazed into her almond eyes. "Never. Never ever leave me again." He said fiercely.

Cho smiled up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled up against him.

"I guess I'm taking that as a yes." Draco smiled and for the first time in a while, he smiled from the heart. Not the malice smile everyone knew that the Malfoy's were famous for but the smile that Cho knew and loved.

* * *

There is definitely some more fics coming. After reading a small selection of Cho and Draco, there has been some inspiration for me to finish my fics that I started but never finished!

Review please!


End file.
